


Constant Death

by VanishedGalaxy



Series: Breathe for me [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Gangs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanishedGalaxy/pseuds/VanishedGalaxy
Summary: Baekhyun always knew his place in this gang. Yet it never stopped the anger, the jealousy and, eventually, the pain rush through him every time Chanyeol tossed his jacket over his shoulders and left.It was always hard, the landing back on the ground.





	1. A Silent Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 5 parts  
> 2-3 chapters each  
> one breathtaking story
> 
> 1st installment of 'Breathe for me' series

Baekhyun has always been told that even if his mouth is shut to his thoughts, his eyes are always there to show his emotions to anyone willing enough to notice. But that was the catch in his current life—no one bothered to listen.

He was silent ever since he found out that blindly agreeing to work for a handsome man came to be harder than he’d previously thought. It was easy, the life of a fuck-doll, working in some brothel because he was a floating, pained soul and had no one to turn to when the bank account hit lowest records. Back then, his life was simpler, almost happier, and for sure, better.

  
The marks on his body tell a different tale each morning, one of the few times he wants to bury himself in his room and never come out. But he agreed to this out of spite and after promised money, but he stayed because of Park Chanyeol.

  
Park Chanyeol is an interesting man. Baekhyun may not know him much, having joined the gang just a couple months ago, but he can see that it’s true. He’s a powerful man, one who gets what he wants, hides tricks under his sleeve and has great manipulative skills. And above all, he’s a sadist.

  
It’s easy to judge prostitution, but when one wonders what pains them the most, is the lack of connectivity. Baekhyun has seen Chanyeol at his worst, when the whole world looks like it's going against him and he’ll stagger into Baekhyun’s room for an ass to fuck. Because Baekhyun is praised, and he’s well taken care of, and he’s treasured amongst the gang for his pearly complexion and blowjob talents. He’s kept as a pet, a toy, and in turn, Baekhyun is given a place to stay, food to eat whenever he’s hungry and a good amount of extra money. For a prostitute, he’s well respected, and in a world where having a mere relationship puts both the gang member and the lover in danger, it’s much easier to turn to a paid fuck-toy to calm down.

  
But Baekhyun knows why he stays, and it’s not because of the food, or the shelter, or the money anymore. He stays because as self-loathing as his position is, he breathes for those times Chanyeol treats him with respect.

  
The first time was an interesting one. Chanyeol was unsure of what to do. He’d never been with a guy before—Baekhyun could see it. And he’d let him guide him, help him, relieve him. He let Baekhyun and Baekhyun let himself in turn. He thought the fascination in Chanyeol’s eyes was affection and that made him show a world of their own to Chanyeol, a world where it’d be the two of them, and they’d be happy. A world where Baekhyun’s eyes would stop giving away his thoughts, and his mouth would instead. So they’d end up in that world after his deepest confessions would come out. And by then, he’d have poured everything out, only to break Chanyeol’s own shell to hear him.

  
And it was pretty comforting, cuddling next to a man who was twice his size and importance. As little as it’d lasted, Baekhyun cherishes that moment to this very day.

  
The second time Chanyeol was a mess, one only the most unfortunate have seen. Baekhyun witnessed anger, loathing, no control—a Chanyeol no one wished to meet. A bottle of vodka hung from his hand and Baekhyun gasped in fear when it flew across the room, shattering on the ground just like his insides shortly after. It was scary, to be approached by a man who resembled a predator more than a human. It was painful, to be grabbed so tightly by someone you looked up to. It was sad, to know you could do nothing to stop it, and your begging fell on deaf ears. Or more so, drunk, pissed off ones.

  
It hurt then, physically. And it hurt more on the inside, where innocent, mislead emotions started breaking down when Baekhyun tried to flinch or push away only to be put in the same spot. The same humiliating position and be made do when he wished it was a nightmare he’d soon wake up from. But it wasn’t, and Baekhyun would have to get used to living with it soon.

  
It is childish—Baekhyun knows, to hang around for a dream. He knows he is wishing for too much, so why does he still stand by Chanyeol’s side?

  
It’s easy to judge himself when he knows this is only killing him, and he scolds himself each night he has to sleep on dirtied sheets. He knows it’s bad for him, but he’s addicted, and he’s obsessed, and he doesn’t want to leave no matter the consequences.

  
Besides, his heart has gone black by now—there is nothing to save anymore.

  
***

  
It’s another surge of pain when he stands by the outskirts of the headquarters, seeing black cars come and go, knowing that his place is to be nearby the area. No one ever taught him how to use a gun, or any basic defense moves. He is treasured, babied and treated like a weak maiden—and Baekhyun can’t find in himself anything to work against that. Because it is the truth. He spends his days hanging around the garages and storage rooms, where everything mafia will ever need is stored. He’s allowed to touch, but not play with anything, so he’ll just study them from afar, not wanting to get in trouble but way too curious to let it go.

  
He’s never seen someone getting shot. He’s heard it, though. And it’s made him want to call quits and escape to anywhere, anywhere far enough from these killers. But the same broken pieces in him insisted he should stay, and he did, and now, hearing gunshots is yet another background noise he’s gotten used to. It’s there, he knows it that death is sometimes a wall away from him, but he has learned to ignore it.

  
But today he hears something unusual and his head perks up. He walks to a window, looking outside through the old glass. A few cars, two vans included came to a sudden halt at the entrance and Baekhyun watches as the back doors of the van open and Joonmyun—the sadistic trusted man of Chanyeol’s, pulls a blindfolded small-framed man out. His hands appear to be tied behind his back and he’s quickly rushed inside the building. Baekhyun moves fast out of the storage room and steps out of it just in time to see Joonmyun tugging him through the front entrance.

  
Nothing is clear and Baekhyun doesn’t know what is happening, but a light atmosphere hangs about and he hears some other men, clad in bullet-proof vests, black clothes and gun holsters make jokes outside. Baekhyun almost blindly follows Joonmyun when Sehun struts in proudly, with victory written all over his face. Baekhyun’s wide eyes ask so many questions but no one bothers to answer them as more and more men walk past him, blatantly ignoring him.

  
It’s when he’s left alone again that he tip-toes through the building in search of anyone talking about what happened. At the end, he stands by a door left slightly ajar and sees Joonmyun taking his jacket and vest off. Baekhyun quickly realizes that looking through the gap is too obvious so he leans against the wall and stretches his ears instead.

  
“Do you really think he’ll come for him?” Sehun’s deep, calm voice echoes and Baekhyun hears some shuffling.

  
“I don’t see a reason why not,” replies Joonmyun. “He’s like a kid, competitive and hates having his things taken. Give him a couple days and his temper will go through the roof.”

  
“I hope everything goes as planned and we take him out.”

  
“Nah,” Baekhyun hears a light chuckle, something so rare coming from Joonmyun. “We’ll make sure he wishes he had a fast death. That asshole deserves what’s coming for him and—

  
Baekhyun yelps as his arm is forcefully grabbed, the door kicked open and he’s shoved into the room. He knew he ought to stayed against the wall, otherwise he wouldn’t have been caught, let alone by Chanyeol himself. Instead, kept leaning and leaning and now the grip on his flesh hurts. But his fast heartbeat and fear overpower the pain by tons.

  
Sehun only rolls his eyes and Joonmyun slightly raises his lip in disgust.

  
“Eavesdropping, aren’t we, fuckboy,” Baekhyun feels a shudder down his spine at Joonmyun’s tone and he almost but breaks down then and there.

  
“Chanyeol, you should train that thing better. Eavesdropping is a no-no,” Sehun supplies and Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun—he doesn’t see it directly, but he can feel it burning the side of his face.

  
“I was thinking…” Chanyeol shoves him around to look him over. “A lesson’s a bit too little for this fault.”

  
It is more painful, the stab of betrayal. It hurts a little bit more every time and Baekhyun’s eyes will always search for something, anything, in Chanyeol’s dark eyes. But all he sees are soulless, buttom-less pits. They would just pull him in and he’d be trapped in his imagination. The man was ruined, and with him, he took everyone around him.

  
And out of all of them, Baekhyun might be the only one who’s willing to jump after him.

  
***

  
The mornings are always hard.

  
Baekhyun wakes up to tear-stained cheeks and dirtied, wrinkled sheets. He’s laying in the middle of the king bed but feeling more like a slave. Everything hurts and is sore, and he pushes himself to sit only to let a cry out. He should have left a long time ago, yet his obsession makes him stand up every day and head for his bathroom. Whining, limping, yelping, but he’s still there.

  
The thing he’s learned the best through all these years is that the previous night’s marks will never be cleaned the next morning. As much as he scrubs his skin, it still sports spots and cuts and bruises. They never leave and Baekhyun doesn’t have any more tears left to cry at the pain he’s causing himself, or at his attempts of erasing them.

  
He’s also learned that there was no reason to act differently beyond his room’s walls. Everyone knew what happened and when—it was no secret. Hiding it made no sense and he was also ignored during those times because no one wanted to deal with a crybaby who sold it’s body for a bed, some food and a fair amount of cash. Baekhyun was there, but his soul wasn’t, so they never bothered with him during these hours. And Baekhyun doesn’t blame them.

  
He isn’t sure where he is going, but his legs lead him down the stairs and into the basement. The humid air hits him immediately and Baekhyun comes to a halt before some bars. It is no secret Chanyeol has his own little personal prison where his victims would often be “disappeared” to. All of his assigned victims have ended up behind these bars, and very few of them made it back out.

  
So it isn't that much of a surprise when the small-framed man from yesterday is in one of them. Baekhyun hugs himself, a habit he’s picked up since coming here, and his fingers dig into his sides as he looks at the other resting on the small bed. The whole cage smells of ammonia and humidity, making it hard to inhale any oxygen. Baekhyun doubts anyone has ever cleaned this part of the head quarters.

  
The stink eventually tickles his nose and Baekhyun sneezes only to hear the other person sit up immediately. They lock eyes when he wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve, shyly waving at the other.

  
The raven-haired doesn’t look amused and opts to plop back on the bed and curl into himself, to which Baekhyun feels rejection.

  
“Don’t worry, he’ll come for you.”

  
Truthfully, Baekhyun is not sure what he’s even talking about, he’s just reciting Joonmyun’s guess. He’s almost sure it wasn’t what he should have said when the other’s head turns just a bit.

  
“No, he won't,” he responds and Baekhyun’s lips part a bit at the pain lingering in that deep yet so soft voice. As if the weight of those words is too much for him to face. He must have pulled the wrong strings.

  
“You shouldn’t stop hoping.” Ah, a lie Baekhyun tells himself every day, and honestly, he should have stopped doing that a long while ago. He is the last person one should take advice from.

  
“Hope is not going to make it a truth.” Baekhyun almost flinches at the coldness and contemplates why he even talked in the first place. Maybe this young man is the same like him—a member no one cares losing, easily replaceable, just as easily forgettable. For all he knows, the man lying on that bed could be yet another prostitute whose path overlapped with mafia.

  
Maybe Baekhyun should listen to him and give up on his obsession. He knows that if he ever ends up in such a situation, no one, and especially not Park Chanyeol, would come to his rescue. He’d be as good as dead.

  
He doesn’t have anything in him to reply so he bites on his lip and quietly leaves. From the corner of his eye, he notices the man looking at him over his shoulder.

  
Everyone carries their burden; some weigh little, some are bearable, and some are way too heavy. Baekhyun has stopped tugging his along—there was no way one could move a mountain.

  
***

  
The next few days Baekhyun spends them eavesdropping here and there. And what he finds out shouldn’t surprise him, but it does nonetheless.

  
Do Kyungsoo, the name of the man behind those bars. The raven-haired, small-framed man who refuses to speak to him the next time Baekhyun visits him. A member of Kai’s gang, Park Chanyeol’s rival of a couple years now. Something about how Kai frequently challenging Chanyeol and Chanyeol having enough of his antics. The details are a bit blurry and way too many names he doesn’t know are dropped for him to understand anything further.

  
Sehun has quite the mouth, Baekhyun figures, when he catches most gossip from him spreading around information between lower rank men.

  
Baekhyun is half saddened, half happy when he finds out that Kyungsoo is not like him. That he’s Kai’s other half and therefore a valuable member in his gang, assumably enough to be rescued or paid for. Baekhyun is a bit jealous of him. Not his current position, but his life prior.

  
He visits Kyungsoo again next time Chanyeol takes most men out. He doesn’t know where to, but his way to the basement is empty and Baekhyun finds himself standing in the same spot, arms hugging his body again. Kyungsoo is once again lying on the bed and facing the wall, obviously ignoring everything and anything around him at this point.

  
Baekhyun doesn’t blame him. He’s been stuck in the same spot for over two weeks. Whoever was supposed to come to his rescue, didn’t. And Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo was right after all.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers in the end, but the silence carries his words well. Kyungsoo glances over his shoulder and tsks when he sees who is talking. “I’m sorry you’re still here. I’m sorry they haven’t come yet. But I’m sure they will, eventually. It only takes ho—“

  
“Hope?” Baekhyun has forgotten how deep his voice is, but it appears to be more so now after so many days in a humid environment. “Don’t fool yourself.” Kyungsoo sends him a glance from head to toe and huffs. “You’d be left to rot, too. Had you been kidnapped.”

  
Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and Kyungsoo smirks, sitting on the bed to stare at him now.

  
“It’s obvious you’re a weak link in the gang. What is your position? Cook? Dummy? Or better yet,” Kyungsoo tilts his head, taking in the arms around the other male’s chest, the wide innocent eyes, small weak frame, fair skin, beautiful face. It is clear as day he doesn’t belong there. “Fuck-boy?” He gets the reaction that confirms his guess—gritted teeth, fingers digging into small biceps.

  
“You don’t seem much important yourself. You’ve been here for over two weeks.” Baekhyun regrets his words almost immediately, them being an impulse to hurt the other as much as he hurt him. But Kyungsoo merely shows a small smile, a sound of confirmation leaving his full lips.

  
“You’re not far off the truth.”

  
Baekhyun’s heart breaks when he sees the other’s shoulders fall. It’s as if all optimism has left his body, along with the little fat he had when he’d been first brought in. He wants to say something and encourage him, but its obvious Kyungsoo is not in need of it. So, instead, Baekhyun promises himself he’ll take care of him.

  
And if possible, bail him out, too.


	2. Counting Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm mean.

The sound of car doors shutting with force reach his ears and Baekhyun lazily stands from his bed to shuffle his feet to the window. He rubs into one eye as he sees the tall figure of Chanyeol heading for the entrance, followed by another tall one—Sehun, Baekhyun guesses. A glance at the clock hanging on the opposite wall and Baekhyun frowns slightly. They’ve been away for all day, and although Baekhyun knows it’s none of his business, he can’t but wonder where they were at.

Truth be told, Chanyeol rarely goes missing for over twelve hours at once. And when he does, there is always some injured men to return with him. But this time, no one seems to be hurt, and considering Joonmyun isn’t with them, it shouldn’t have been important enough. Or serious.

Baekhyun moves to pull the curtains closed when he hears the door handle turn. He knows this is not the norm and he stares at the door as it’s pushed in and a tall, black figure shows from behind it. Smell of leather and the jingle of stainless steel chains, indicating it is Chanyeol, out of all people. Baekhyun’s hair stands on edge because he knows what these visits are for, and he’s never prepared for them. He’s never prepared to be manhandled—who would ever be?

“You’re up?” Chanyeol’s voice is surprisingly soft and something in Baekhyun ignites. A warmth so self-destructive because he’s sure this is yet another trick of his hearing. Mistaking the deep, sharp voice for inviting concern and interest. He would always fool himself like this and regret it a couple hours later. An inevitable cycle.

Baekhyun nods his head and he finds himself gulping in fear and leaning back against the window as Chanyeol approaches. And he hates himself during these moments, because he wants to fall at Chanyeol’s feet and serve him, but his body has gotten used to being afraid of his animalistic nature. He does calm down a bit, though, now that he’s sure Chanyeol is not drunk—alcohol being the main reason he’d hate the same person he admired.

There’s never a kiss. Never a hello and never a goodbye. It’s always the same dry visits.

It’s the same record playing over and over again and Baekhyun has gotten used to wearing a mask of fake happiness.

His heart always beats so fast, so hard against his ribcage but Chanyeol will never listen. Not his heartbeat, not his eyes. He will always be ignored and as much as Baekhyun tries to push, he’s met with a ton of resistance. But it’s perfect—as much as it can be, being exploited by someone you look up to, someone you care about. It’s these short visits Baekhyun is staying for, even if it’s the same, even if they are causing his own self-destruction.

Never a kiss, just distant caresses, indifferent, cold. Only lust and need of relief, need for peace. But Baekhyun doesn’t mind. That’s what he does best in this life. So he gives five times more what Chanyeol asks, and in turn, he’s ignored. But he’s learned to live like this, and this is a habit now, so he doesn’t mind.

He doesn’t mind being undressed, he doesn’t mind being gawked at like a piece of meat, he doesn’t mind being treated like a ragdoll. Come to think of it; he doesn’t mind a lot of things when it comes to Chanyeol. He doesn’t mind the rejection, the mistreatment, the beating, the raw need. He doesn’t mind being replaced, tossed away, ignored. He doesn’t mind a lot of things, and so many more, because above everything else, Chanyeol is someone he cares about.

So as long as Chanyeol is alright, he’ll be alright, right?

If just only, for one second, Chanyeol stopped and listened on in his screams.

How much would change then? If only…

***

The basement is quieter than the previous two times Baekhyun visited Kyungsoo. Men have stopped guarding him after so many days, fully aware that the fight has left the raven-haired man. The smell still makes Baekhyun cringe and a lump sits in his throat when he finds the other sitting on the bed, leaning his body and head against the moist wall. He looks even smaller by the way he’s gathered his legs in himself, bony hands hanging from above his knees. His eyes are closed and Baekhyun would think he was asleep if it wasn’t for the soft hum reaching his ears.

It is a calming tune, filling up the silence even if it is so low. It echoes against the walls, revolving around Kyungsoo and trapping him in a trance of his own. Maybe imagining his life prior—Baekhyun wouldn’t know. He just stands there, staring at the man who shouldn’t be there.

He doesn’t know how long it is until Kyungsoo opens his eyes lightly and startles at the figure staring back. Baekhyun weights himself from one foot to the other, before pulling a box from the inside of his jacket.

“I brought you this.”

Baekhyun knows he shouldn’t stare, but he can’t pull his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s body. He’s lost weight—that much is evident to anyone. He doubts anyone would bother to feed him healthy food. Or enough. Baekhyun remembers how he came in the first day, and he’s amazed how these two weeks have made his fingers already so bony. But his appetite is little. He can see that he’s not as hungry as he should be by the way he’s slowly munching on the food Baekhyun brought him. It’s a sad sight, and one Baekhyun has to force himself to look away from.

“Thank you, but I can’t finish it all,” Kyungsoo says after half an hour, less than half of the portion missing and Baekhyun offers a smile.

“It’s understandable,” he replies softly and watches the raven-haired lean his head against the bars. “You shouldn’t force it down anyways. It’ll just make you sick.”

Baekhyun’s eyes follow the other’s finger gliding across the plastic cap of the lunch box. The movement is almost nerve wrecking because it’s not going in full circle but rather back and forth, almost like a clock’s tail counting down to God knows what.

“You don’t belong here.” The whisper breaks the silence and Baekhyun focuses back on Kyungsoo, who’s sporting a thoughtful expression. “How on Earth did you end up in here with your heart?”

He wonders that a couple times each month. How could a person like him end up in a place so dark, where only the strongest men with the blackest hearts ended up in? Where a wrong move would sign you up to death? And he knows he’s done a lot of faults till now, the most recent one earning him bloody injuries. He knows he’s bound to do more faults, and Chanyeol will stop being so tolerant of his mistakes. For all he knows, bailing Kyungsoo out—or at least trying so, could be the last thing he’ll ever do.

But he’s contemplating then; isn’t a real death better than having a piece of you die every time the person you looked up to hurt you? Wouldn’t it be faster, too?

Maybe he doesn’t have anything to fight for anymore, and as Baekhyun realizes that and lets the thought evolve in his mind, he feels close to crying. Because this was a mistake, and he shouldn’t have agreed and he knows he’s obsessed but it’s killing him inside now more than ever.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo touches him and Baekhyun almost jumps back. “You don’t seem well. Are you sick?”

“No, I’m not,” Baekhyun’s voice is stuffy and he just swallows the tears back. Not the time, not the place. A comfortable silence falls upon them and Baekhyun wraps his arms around himself before the one thing he’s been wondering about leaves his mouth. “Why didn’t he come?”

He expected Kyungsoo to get mad, or freeze and ignore. But the man only sighed. “No one said he would.”

“Aren’t you Kai’s other half?” Baekhyun almost regrets asking when Kyungsoo frowns at him. Baekhyun sheepishly smiles; “Sorry, they like gossip here.”

“I wouldn’t use that description, to be honest.” Kyungsoo pauses, most likely unsure whether he should continue. In the end, he does. “Kai is a man of constant challenge controlled by his own demons. That’s how he was raised, that’s how he’s lived and that’s how I met him. He likes to mess around with everyone, bouncing from one person to the other. It’s just that Chanyeol amused him a little too much and I… well _I_ was someone he would come back to and support him no matter how many deaths his hands carried that day.” A small smile etches itself on his face, one of longing, maybe irony as well. “But he’s a stubborn, prideful man who won’t fall into traps or nonsense like emotions.”

“And I, I will just continue going back.”

Ironic isn’t it? Going back to where you are not wanted, running after a dream of your imagination.

Only because you have learned to chase the impossible.

***

Sehun has a big mouth, that much Baekhyun has already learned. So he knows where to head to when he’s searching for information no one will ever share with him.

It’s that same evening Baekhyun slips out of his room, shortly after Chanyeol does. He knows he’ll be thought to be asleep so he just throws a bathrobe over his pajamas and steps into his shoes before heading out in the corridor.

The second floor has always been quiet and most of the time Baekhyun liked the silence it provided. Especially since all the rest rooms on the floor were rarely used by Chanyeol and his trusted. The headquarters were more so of a base for their gang. The men left during the night back to their homes, returning in the morning if needed or if they had security duty shifts. The only resident is Baekhyun, and he is never allowed to leave the headquarters’ area. Chanyeol would often sleep here as well, using the room on the other end of the hall. When work was too much, or he was too angry, too drunk or too anxious. Or when home wasn’t on his mind at the moment.

Baekhyun envies whatever home Chanyeol will return to. Who is waiting for him behind these walls? Is there anyone for him behind these walls? Baekhyun has never heard anything being said about Chanyeol’s other half, but he wouldn’t know either. Whatever background he knew of the gang, and of Chanyeol, were gathered words from here and there. The men never talked about Chanyeol’s life, only some plans from here and there, business stuff Baekhyun never bothered with.

So it is nothing but a fantasy Baekhyun often pokes out of curiosity, and slight jealousy.

His steps are quiet and he stops midway when some stairs creak under his foot. When he’s sure no one heard him, he goes on. The main office’s door is left half-way through open, the light of the ceiling lamp reaching centimeters away from Baekhyun’s shoes. He doesn’t risk a peak, and just leans against the wall. No surprise when he hears the expected trio—Sehun, Joonmyun and Chanyeol talk.

“His brain finally started working.”

“Did he really think we were bluffing?”

“He knows we’re not. He was just pressing the matter and seeing if we’ll keep him alive.”

“Being the idiot he is, I expected him to blindly attack that same night.” Sehun does sound to hate Kai and Baekhyun wonders what were the first incidents that escalated everything to this point.

“He might be reckless, but he’s not an idiot. He weighted his options, calculated if it’s worth it, and finally made up his mind. As long as the police arrives, I don’t care.” Chanyeol’s deep voice is surprisingly steady and Baekhyun fears for whoever stands in his plan—him being one of them. “As soon as he’s locked up, Luhan will do the rest as planned and he’ll never see the light of day ever again.”

“And hopefully rot away, he and his like-minded followers. I’ll personally make sure he never comes out of there.”

“I still think we shouldn’t risk him escaping and just kill him.” Sehun’s tone is shockingly casual as he speaks of murder and Baekhyun has to re-consider if Joonmyun is really the most sadistic of the duo. “That way his minions won’t have a chance of bailing him out.”

“They will stop fighting when they are left without a leader. Run and hide like the bunch of rats they are.” Joonmyun’s boiling, that much is evident from his tone. “Will we take Kyungsoo along though?”

“We don’t need to. He’s barely standing at this point. Give him a couple more weeks and he’ll die in his sleep. No need to waste bullets.”

“We won’t kill him,” Chanyeol corrects Sehun immediately. “We’ll keep him until we have Kai. Then, he’ll be free to go wherever. He’s not who we’re after. He’ll just have to wait until after Thursday.”

***

Baekhyun never speaks to Kyungsoo about what he heard, and he keeps himself in the darkest corners during the day, watching everyone getting ready. If the number of guns men are picking up is something to go by, then there’s something big happening and Baekhyun’s not sure how he feels about it. He’s not even in the storage room at this point since he was yelled at for being in the way. And the amount of weapons Baekhyun sees that afternoon leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

He can feel some glares directed his way once in a while, courtesy of Joonmyun who’s overlooking the scene, too. Baekhyun tries to ignore him, but he finds himself glancing once in a while, confused as ever, just to avert his eyes when the other makes it clear he should stop staring. At some point, clacking echoes under all the noise and Baekhyun finds Chanyeol walking as proudly as ever, dressed in black clothing and a bullet-proof vest, hands loading a gun before holstering it. He looks like a killer, like the true leader he is, and although Baekhyun should cower back, he can’t look away. It’s until they lock eyes and for a second, just one second, Baekhyun sees some warmth in those black orbs. For a second so small, he is certain it is his imagination.

But he’s clinging onto that dream again, and he wants to dart out after him, beg him not to go wherever he is going, and not hurt himself. Yet, his feet don’t move because he knows he’s not in the place to do so.

He ends up being so immersed in Chanyeol’s retreating back that he never notices the glare and the snarl directed at him from a disgusted Joonmyun.

8pm everything falls to silence.

Baekhyun watches as the cars drive off, leaving him practically alone in the whole building. So he’s quick to make his way into the main room and look around the place for the basement’s cells’ keys. It’s after he’s searched the whole room he admits it can’t be there and looks in the other rooms. He finally finds a big ring of long keys in a drawer in Chanyeol’s office and from the looks of them, they should fit the cells. He makes his way down the stairs and is soon standing in front of Kyungsoo’s turned back. He tries the keys and the noise pulls the other’s interest, waking him up enough to ask what he’s doing.

“I’m bailing you out of here.” Baekhyun says, frustration rising when he’s gone through two keys and neither being the fit. “Everyone’s away. I don’t know where they went but they talked something about police and mentioned Kai.”

At the sound of that name, Kyungsoo stands from his bed and walks to him, fully alert now. “Did you hear anything else? Where are they now?”

“I don’t know, but it sounded pretty bad. They took lots of weapons and seems like everyone went there.” Baekhyun sighs in relief when the sixth key opens the lock and he throws it on the ground. They open the door and they make their way up the stairs, both in silent rush. It’s that sense of emergency that makes everything around them an insignificant blur.

“I’ll try and see at our headquarters. Maybe someone’s left behind or I find a file. Hopefully,” Kyungsoo adds the last word mostly to himself and Baekhyun notices how his brain is in over-drive. Even if his body is so weak, he’s driven by the hope he’s been clinging and Baekhyun finds pity in himself. But he can’t stop the feeling of proudness for what he did—no regrets.

“I wish you luck,” Baekhyun whispers as he pushes the front door open, revealing the outside world to a man who hasn’t seen it for over two weeks. He watches as the raven-haired takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes, only to open them up again with a look of determination.

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo makes to move but stops, glancing at the other young man. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? Or just leave?” A small, sad smile etches on Baekhyun's lips and he leans against the door. He remains silent but his eyes must have spoken for him because Kyungsoo smiles small and sighs. “I wish you the best. You deserve it.”

Kyungsoo disappears in the darkness and Baekhyun has half-mind of running away with him. But where is he supposed to go? Kyungsoo has a home, Baekhyun has nothing beyond this door. All of his few possessions are in his room too, his money little. He’ll be left with no job and no shelter and definitely without a meal to eat. The thought is depressing, but he knows he has no one to turn to if he leaves.

So he turns around and goes back in what he calls home.

For all he knows he can be dead when they realize Kyungsoo got out. But is it better than going into the unknown? With a sudden surge of energy and stubbornness, Baekhyun runs to his room and pulls a backpack. He throws different articles of his clothes in it, stuffing it as much as he can with what he might need. Basics go in as well—he’ll need his toothbrush, right? He won’t be able to catch up with Kyungsoo, but he can aim for a different life still, right? Not too far away from Chanyeol—at least not for ever, but close enough, right?

He’s swinging the bag over his shoulder half hour later and is heading down the stairs when he finds the entrance door locked. His heart starts speeding up and he runs to pull on the handles when a gun goes off safety. His blood runs cold through his veins. Slowly but cautiously, Baekhyun turns around and finds a man pointing a gun at him, the ring with the basement’s keys hanging from his hand.

He’s a prey animal caught in headlights and he can’t stop staring at the gun’s barrel. The man wears a glare but it doesn’t faze Baekhyun. He knows at this point, he’s as good as dead.

***

Baekhyun knows that he’s dead as soon as he hears car breaks screeching and doors closing with force. Chanyeol is back, and with him finally here, Baekhyun starts trembling in fear. He can’t stop pacing back and forth, taking in his room because he’s almost certain it’ll be the last time he’ll be seeing it. Faint footsteps reach him, still so distant but so many, and Baekhyun cowers backwards hoping the wall will somehow swallow him in. He’s not ready to face Chanyeol, or death. He knows he did a sin, bailing Kyungsoo out and trying to escape is definitely worse than anything he’s ever done. But he’s not ready. And he doesn’t _want_ to be ready either.

He would much prefer the low rank man shot him then and there instead of putting the matter in Chanyeol’s hands.

The door of his room is kicked open, a furious tall Chanyeol covering the only exit Baekhyun has. He’s wearing a black beanie, hair messily sticking out from beneath, the vest over his chest is worn and a gun in his hand. His eyes are red in anger, his jaws gritting teeth, and as he enters, Baekhyun only whimpers. He stretches his hands out in search of anything that can be used in his defense but what does have a chance against a gun? His eyes can’t leave Chanyeol’s, not even noticing the grinning Joonmyun and indifferent Sehun by the threshold.

Baekhyun was always a shy child with a caring heart not many his age possessed. He was also smart, mature, reserved and with outstanding manners compared to where he grew up in. All these traits made him a punching and joking bag for bullies, elders, anyone who wanted to step over him. Baekhyun would take it, though, and he would be quiet while doing so. And at nights, before he fell asleep, he would cry his troubles away, muffling the sounds of yet another fight his parents were having in the other room, and hope for a better tomorrow.

He would always dream of the white fence life. A house somewhere suburban, two story home with a doormat that would welcome him every time he stepped onto the porch. A wife, two kids, maybe a dog or a cat too. Family dinners and games, loving marriage and happy, smiley children. Romantic dates on Saturday nights and picnics on Sundays. Simple 9-3 weekday job and long road trips on holidays with the whole family. He would dream all that since so young, wishing for every day to pass so he’d reach it faster, sooner. And he still dreams of the same white fence life, just that now that he’s older, he knows that reality and life itself, will forever go against his wills.

And that same white picket fence life comes to his mind when the barrel of the gun points at him, and although he’s regretful of not finding peace on this planet yet, and having an un-fulfilled life, he longs for something different. Somewhere in that house of his dream, the figure of his partner takes a much taller form, leather and stainless steel chains, bullet-proof vests. He’s welcomed by no dog or cat or children, but by a man who’s much taller. And in that very same thought, Baekhyun finds something calming, something he’d never found before in it; solace.

The realization brings tears to his eyes and something changes in the stare for Baekhyun sees an unknown warmth in Chanyeol’s eyes he’s never seen before. Because this time it _is_ there—he isn’t dreaming it. It is there for Baekhyun to witness and it makes him happy, satisfied so much so that he closes his eyes and takes a breath, waiting for the gun to go off.

He is pleased with that being the last thing he sees.

Seconds pass but Baekhyun refuses to open his eyes. A little more pass and he hears Chanyeol bark at someone to “get out, now!”. It startles Baekhyun and he looks up to find Chanyeol glaring somewhere into empty space, the door closing behind him. The gun is not pointed at him anymore, it’s only hanging from Chanyeol’s hand. Slowly, his fingers weaken and it falls on the floor with a loud thud. Baekhyun’s mind finally registers the situation and his knees give in, hitting hard against the wood and he wraps his arms around himself. The tears are now let free and he cries to himself, not caring that Chanyeol’s there.

His whole form trembles and Baekhyun’s immersed in his sobs so much that when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he jumps in his spot from fear. But the hand is warm, and the hold inviting, and Baekhyun whimpers when the same hand pulls him ahead and he collides with Chanyeol’s body. He would be panicking if he wasn’t so messed up. But the embrace calms him, and he can feel Chanyeol’s breath on his head, his deep intakes of air under the cold, dirtied vest.

Baekhyun’s not sure why and how they ended up like this, but he takes in all of the comfort he is given, and in turn, it lets out all of his frustration. As silent as always.


	3. Summer Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grab tissues. i'm still mean

 

With melting snow comes the buds of Spring, and with Spring buds, a year has passed.

The strange light atmosphere brings a sense of peace in the gang and Baekhyun wakes up that same morning of May with the realization that he’s been part of this ‘family’ for a year already. It feels off when Baekhyun had wanted to leave months ago—but never eventually did. He stayed rooted in this life because he wasn’t strong enough to leave Chanyeol.

His life would be meaningless if he did, and he realized it months ago, when Chanyeol showed comfort towards him, him who was nothing but a dirty doll. When he was so close to death but Chanyeol never pulled that trigger. And Baekhyun’s obsessions grew to the point he never complained again. Because whatever happened that night back in November, made Chanyeol change.

It was the small things that would look insignificant to anyone else, but Baekhyun noticed each and every one of them. Chanyeol spends more nights sleeping at the headquarters now compared to before. And numerous of those nights, Baekhyun will wake up to his door being pushed open just to groggily see a black figure peeking in at his bed. He’s always too sleepy to talk or register anything until the next morning when he wakes up and it comes to him that Chanyeol visited him at the dead of night. The first time he thought he was dreaming again, but as it kept happening, he was sure it was real.

But Chanyeol changes, and with him, Baekhyun’s life becomes just a bit more bearable.

The late night visits become much more special and Baekhyun finds the same warmth in Chanyeol’s eyes. He won’t see it in the morning, but it’s shining in the dark. Thus, Baekhyun looks forward to each night so hungrily, that same hidden fondness a new addiction of his.

The touch becomes foreign, different, almost strange. But when Baekhyun tries to steal a kiss, he’s met with rejection, much to his disappointment. Chanyeol stubbornly keeps the same dry attitude each time and no matter Baekhyun’s advances, he never gets to taste those lips. Almost as if it would be too intimate, much more intimate than seeing the other naked and sweaty, much more intimate than sharing the same need of relief. And Baekhyun knows he ought to not complain because Chanyeol is a man of pride, one who wouldn’t mess with emotions.

Just pulling, and giving little. Just taking, stealing, _robbing_ Baekhyun off his dignity. And paying less back.

Through those months, he sees Chanyeol change. He looks less anxious, less on edge, calmer. His visits become less, and he’s missing from the headquarters most of the day. It leaves Baekhyun alone in the whole building, save for two of three security men that will stare at him in disgust.

Ah, yes, everyone knew. Everyone knew how Baekhyun was sparred and fooled death despite doing a fatal fault. Everyone knew he was Chanyeol’s pet, and thus was excused. But he was the only one and the fact that their own leader was playing favorites and discriminated them yet at the same time supported a dirty fuck-doll brought conflict in the whole gang. More so now, that he was untouchable and was literally living off in this place just because Chanyeol had decided so. But Chanyeol wanted him there, and it was clear as day, the past December night being when all rules changed.

Baekhyun still hugs himself at the reminiscence of that memory. How he was tainted, manhandled, humiliated because of pure hatred and jealousy. How his room’s door didn’t even creak, how his mouth was stuffed and taped closed, how three pairs of hungry eyes glared him down. The rope dug into his small wrists, his clothes torn from his body by greedy hands. At the dead of the night, Baekhyun faced what he’d never wished to his worst enemy. His screams were muffled, his tears ignored and even if he wasn’t tied down, no one would hear him anyways. The whole building was empty—no one was there to pull him out of that pit. And even if there was, no one would do so.

The fight left his body soon because he’d realized there was no way to prevent what was coming. So he sucked it up and counted his breaths whilst keeping his eyes shut to the reality in front and over him.

Morning found him so exhausted, so hurt and sore. So violated that he didn’t even look up when the door was pushed open. The smell of leather and the jingle of stainless steel chains reaching him. It was much more humiliating now to be seen like this, so Baekhyun shut his eyes closed and wished death upon himself. The faster, the better.

But the warm caress on his cheek brought him back and he looked up to find Chanyeol’s ever stoic presence. There was a deep frown over his eyes, pity in his soft stare. He didn’t know what to do, and truthfully, if Baekhyun’s mouth wasn’t taped still, he would have just asked to be shot. Maybe back then, when he was spared, it was a mistake, poor judgment on Chanyeol’s part. Maybe back then really was Baekhyun’s chance to go, and this was a punishment for ignoring it. For cowering away from death. If he hadn’t, this wouldn’t have happened.

It was strange, the feeling of being pampered. Chanyeol wasn’t disgusted at the sight of him and the sheets. He was, however, angry and that same anger got unleashed that same night on the same men who were behind this. But before all that, Baekhyun met a side of Chanyeol he never knew, and most likely the one he had fallen for from the start.

Chanyeol undid the ropes and picked him up. Baekhyun was carried into the bathroom, placed in the bathtub and the water started running. Baekhyun only kept his head lowered, peeking through his bangs once in a while as his fingers played with the tape over his mouth. Tugging on it hurt but the self-hatred just made him tug on it more, harsher, angrier. Tears formed in his eyes and he wasn’t even sure if they were there due to his frustration, his embarrassment or his pain.

“Stop that,” Chanyeol held on his red-rimmed wrist, and brought the showerhead closer. The warm water slowly went through the duct tape and Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol pulled it off slowly. Then, he just spit the piece of cloth from his mouth, glad he could finally move his jaw however he wished. Chanyeol just threw away both duct tape and cloth, hesitating a bit before letting them fall into the garbage bin. Something in his frown made Baekhyun cower.

Chanyeol’s hands were gentle and Baekhyun felt awkward because of the attention. They glided along his skin so lightly, his fingers so soft despite the calluses from gun triggers and dead souls. Baekhyun sat in silence as Chanyeol cleaned both his body and hair and carefully rinsed the bubbles down the drain. Once he was done, he wrapped Baekhyun in a towel and guided him to his cabinet, where he dressed him and Baekhyun felt like a small child being taken care of like this.

“Rest, I’ll come by later ,” Chanyeol said once he’d thrown the sheets off the bed in a corner. He glanced once over his shoulder before going out, to which Baekhyun looked back with wide eyes. He didn’t want to be alone but he didn’t have much of a choice, had he?

It felt as if Chanyeol was away for only a couple minutes when Baekhyun was shaken awake. He didn’t have many options so he’d opted to sleep, and the darkness in his room told of hours that had passed without him knowing.

“Come on,” Chanyeol tugged on his forearm and lead him out the room, down the stairs and when he found the frown on Joonmyun’s face, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, his stomach did a flip. Chanyeol had gathered a couple men—Baekhyun assumed the ones who were present the night prior.

“Who did it?” Chanyeol asked, poison dripping from his mouth and Baekhyun would cower back lots of steps if he was still not being held close. When no one talked, Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun. “Who?”

Baekhyun gulped down the fear. He didn’t want to say. If he did snitch, he’d be less likable and it was already the case. It couldn’t go worse, though, could it? The hold on his arm tightened and Baekhyun whimpered a small “o-okay”. He looked at the men, feeling almost as if everyone on Earth at this point was glaring his way. The fact that Joonmyun was at the edge of his sight helped less. He wasn’t frowning now, though. He was merely interested and his eyes had sat on Chanyeol’s face as if he was curious to see how far he’d go.

“Well?” Chanyeol pressed and Baekhyun raised his hand to point at the three men from the previous night, a lump sitting in his throat at the sight of their faces and the glares he received for snitching.

“Wait!” one of the men started, panic in his eyes.

“We didn’t mean to!”

“It was an accide—

It was enough for Chanyeol, though. He just grabbed his gun and fired. Baekhyun had never screamed in terror before as the three men fell down on the floor, a couple meters away from his own feet. Blood reeked from their foreheads, courtesy of Chanyeol’s perfect aim. Baekhyun tried escaping the scene, tears already sliding down his face but Chanyeol ignored him and only held tighter.

“Anyone have an objection?” His voice was deep, threatening. Almost as if he was daring anyone to say something. His hand itched to fire his gun some more. And at the side, Sehun looked like a joyful child on Christmas, no other reason than seeing some action going on. Whilst Joonmyun, from the opposite direction, only huffed in amusement and crossed his arms. A smirk of disbelief on his face.

After that incident, no one dared to hurt Baekhyun in fear of challenging Chanyeol’s wrath.

***

Joonmyun has taken a silent fascination on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship the past couple months. Baekhyun has noticed him glancing their way, searching for answers Baekhyun doubted he had them himself. Because as much as things have changed, at the same time, they haven’t.

Chanyeol has become more approachable to Baekhyun, at least when they are alone behind closed doors. It’s a Chanyeol Baekhyun has never seen so much of before, it’s a nice Chanyeol, actually. He’s calmer, warmer, almost friendlier. Baekhyun is asked some questions no one bothered to ask him before and he’s unsure of what exactly the answers should be. But Chanyeol is there to listen anything he voices anyways.

“Where are you from?”

“Why were you working in a brothel?”

“Where is your family?”

“Why did you come here?” Baekhyun almost laughs when this question is followed by “You don’t belong here”. Much like Kyungsoo had said almost two years ago, Chanyeol knows as much.

“I don’t know. But I can’t see myself anywhere else now.”

It’s almost embarrassing to say it and Chanyeol’s light frown does not help. But Baekhyun refuses to elaborate when he’s asked to. He doesn’t know where to start and where to end. So much to say but only so much time, so he only smiles it off.

And in turn of these questions, Baekhyun manages to slip some of his own curiosities and—surprisingly enough, Chanyeol does answer some. A couple every time, and Baekhyun lives just to hear something new about Chanyeol the next night.

“How did you become Mr. Big?”

“How did you build your empire?”

“Why did you ask me to join it?” But this one’s answer is a soft chuckle, and is the only question Chanyeol never addresses.

But Baekhyun is more than happy to sit opposite of Chanyeol at the table and chat over a game of cards. Because for a pair that has spent most of the time playing under sheets, just sitting on the bed is awkward. It’s an endearing, cute kind of awkward, though.

Endearing, cute and awkward enough to make Baekhyun look away and blush.

***

The alarm startles Baekhyun awake one late night and he sits up immediately. He’s never heard of this sound before, and he’s sure it’s anything but pleasant. A gunshot echoes in the air a floor below and his blood runs cold. One more follows and he’s running towards the window of his room. Multiple black cars, vans, are parked outside by the entrance and Baekhyun’s heart starts beating crazily in his chest.

Whatever is happening, is not good.

He darts out of his room and the first thing he hears is so much noise coming from the bottom of the stairs. He runs to Chanyeol’s room and his anxiety peaks new highs when he finds it empty. Without wasting more time, he runs straight down the staircase, one step at a time and he almost slips and falls when a bullet flies centimeters away from him. Luckily, his grip on the staircase is strong enough and he doesn’t tumble the rest down. He peaks through the wooden columns, finding numerous men in black proceeding inwards from the entrance.

Baekhyun acts before thinking and he runs down the steps. Fortunately, he’s quick to avoid a couple bullets as he runs towards the main room he hopes Chanyeol’s in. He pushes the heavy door in and finds his leader, surprise all over his face. A second after, it becomes rage.

“What are you doing here?!” Chanyeol barks at him and Baekhyun whimpers. Chanyeol’s in his vest, guns in holsters. Who’s outside? Who’s attacking them?

“Put this on,” Chanyeol slips out of his vest and throws it at him. “Stay out of sight, hide and don’t come out. We have to hold off for a couple minutes. Men are coming for us.” He grabs Baekhyun by the arm, ready to push him to the furthest corner behind the bookcase when the heavy door is kicked open and foreign men march in. The atmosphere suddenly falls lots of notches and Baekhyun feels how Chanyeol pulls him behind him as he glares at the man.

The man in the middle, the one glaring back at Chanyeol is clad in a black suit, a vest over his chest and his black hair slicked back nicely, almost too classy for the occasion. He’s holding onto two guns, fingers full of golden rings and expensive bracelets around his wrists. His expression is cold, but a sick, wicked grin over his full lips. There’s a spark of interest in his eyes and Baekhyun feels like he should know the man, but doesn’t. And he can’t pull his eyes away from him either. There’s something psychedelic in this presence, something mental, something strange and far from reality that absorbs him in.

“Missed me, Channie?”

“I would leave if I were you, Kai.” _Kai, that’s right,_ Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the realization. He can’t see Kyungsoo anywhere though, and even if he’s happy he’s not taking part in this, he can’t but feel betrayed by him nonetheless. He can’t know if he’s still with them, but knowing him, he must have returned back home, and home for Kyungsoo was Kai, as crazy as it was. “Men are on their way.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Kai smirks, raising his hand and pointing the barrel at him. “As soon as I kill you off.” Three guns are put off safety, only two of them are fired.

And Baekhyun feels one sharp pain.

“Baekhyun!”

It’s heroic to say the least. Taking a bullet for someone you love. Isn’t that how it works? When you love someone, you will do anything in your hand to keep them safe, right? So jumping in front of Chanyeol is the right choice, right? As long as Chanyeol’s alright, Baekhyun will be alright, right? Hands hold onto him before he hits the ground and he tries to speak but something just gurgles in his throat. His hazy eyes meet those of Chanyeol’s shock-ridden ones.

He hears a tsk and Baekhyun turns to find an irritated expression on Kai’s face when someone of his men says help is arriving. Baekhyun sees the weighting of his options in Kai’s eyes, how he’s trying to decide what to do. In the end, he barks retreat and sends one last glance at Baekhyun, then at Chanyeol. “Make sure he lives. I had orders not to hurt him.”

The men pool out and with them, Baekhyun’s eyes start closing. A light slap on his cheek brings him back, his head is moved and he’s facing a wide-eyed Chanyeol. “You fucking idiot I told you to put that fucking vest on!” His hands tremble and he moves Baekhyun against his chest to dig out his phone. He dials a number very fast but Baekhyun doesn’t register anything from the call. He doesn’t have the strength to hear any of Chanyeol’s words after either. The light slaps are not doing it either and his ears start buzzing, his legs losing sense and the bullet injury starts to hurt less. At some point he feels as if he’s floating in the air but his body is just hanging from Chanyeol’s strong hold.

And the last thing he remembers is the inviting warmth radiating from Chanyeol’s body, and the silent panic around him.

But to him, everything’s peaceful. And as he closes his eyes, he finds that white fence coming closer and he smiles, because Chanyeol’s standing at the door on the porch, waiting for him with open arms. Leather, stainless steel chains and vest.

He loses consciousness with a weak smile to Chanyeol’s screams.

***

Baekhyun opens his eyes to white walls and a warm feeling on his left hand. He finds Chanyeol’s head tilted to the side in the chair he’s sitting in. He’s sleeping but his hold on Baekhyun’s hand is solid. He looks so troubled in his sleep with a small frown over his closed eyes. His chest is jumping pretty unsteadily and Baekhyun assumes he’s going through a nightmare. But he doesn’t have the voice or the strength to comfort him. Breathing takes quite the effort so he closes his eyes again, a hint of a smile on his pale lips. Because he’s back, and that white fence life seems less appealing now that he finds his heart tugging towards Park Chanyeol as he is.

Messy dark brown hair, pale skin with an old scar over his right temple, dressed in black. Cold shell with a caring heart inside for only Baekhyun to witness. A powerful, stubborn man with certainty in each and every of his steps. A loving touch despite the roughness of his days. And always, but always, those leather jackets, stainless steel chains and bullet-proof vests.

*

** The End **


End file.
